


One Winter's Night

by margarks



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of a Christmas ghost story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I'm totally not making a profit.  
> Author's Note: Written for lazuli's Christmas Thingy 2012. As always, I asked Laz what she wanted and she said Ghosts! So, I tried, lol. No beta, so if you see any horrible typos, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Also, I didn't mark the underage warning because I'm thinking this is close to Graduation Day and Xander's consenting...

Bloody witches.

Spike could feel the hunger clawing at him, mouth salivating with want. One night a year, one bloody night, he was allowed to feed. It wasn't that he needed to anymore, but it was the principle, yeah? He was a vampire, ghost or no ghost. Whatever the stupid bint had done to him, he still had his fangs.

He wasn't tied to the mansion either, though he knew what the rumors about town were. Haunted mansion, fucking cliché. He'd come to Sunnydale to kill the Slayer and instead had tangled with a witch. All he'd wanted was a bit of a snack, but he'd tasted the power in her blood too late. Before he knew it, she'd cursed him to this bloody non-existence for who knew how long? He spent most of the year trying to find a way to break the spell, but she'd only granted him his true body one night a year. From sun down to sun up on Winter Solstice, Spike could slake his vampire's thirst and his body's needs. 

As the sun disappeared below the horizon, Spike felt the rush of energy as his body snapped back into its corporeal form and grinned.

~~

The Bronze was packed tonight, just a few days before Christmas and everyone on winter break. Xander could see the girls out on the dance floor, Buffy with Angel and Willow with Oz. Xander liked hanging out with the gang, but some nights he felt like a third – no, wait – fifth wheel. The song ended just as Xander signaled the bartender for another coke. 

Xander put on his patented goofy grin as the girls made their way back to him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so low tonight, probably something to do with the upcoming Harris Christmas reunion and having brought his sleeping bag down from the attic to air it out in preparation. There was something about this holiday in particular that tended to leave him feeling even more of an outsider than usual. Before... Jesse would join him with his own sleeping bag on Christmas Eve, but Xander tried not to think about that too much.

"We're going on patrol, coming with?" Buffy said, smiling back at him. Xander could see the light sheen of sweat dotting her pretty face from all the dancing, couldn't help noticing the way her fingers were tangled with Angel's while she waited for his response. He knew if he turned, he'd see the same with Willow and Oz.

He shook his head. "Gonna hang here for a bit." He held up his newly acquired coke. "Then head home. Looks like you guys got all the muscle you need tonight." Xander nodded at Oz who nodded back.

Willow's brow furrowed and she reached out to lay her hand on Xander's arm. "Don't stay too late, though. Are you sure you want to walk home alone?" 

A part of Xander wanted to shake Willow's hand off and tell her that he could take care of himself, but he knew that she didn't mean anything by it, even if the words stung a little. Instead he widened his grin and patted his jacket pocket. "Not gonna be alone. Got Pointy Jr. with me, you know I never leave home without him."

Xander kept his smile wide and his jokes corny until the others left. It wasn't hard, really. He'd learned a long time ago that if he acted the goof long enough, no one looked too hard or too seriously at what lay beneath. He turned back to the bar, briefly wishing he could have something stronger than coke and knowing that he never would, even if he'd been able. He'd been around enough drunken Harrises to know that he didn't want to be one.

Taking another swig of his coke, he sighed.

~~

Spike grinned, tongue teasing the tip of one fang as he watched the Slayer and her little gang leave. He ignored the sight of his Sire holding hands with their mortal enemy. He had plans for her (and Angel), sure, once he broke this stupid curse, but he wasn't about to waste his one night on her. He'd been watching Buffy and her little friends for years. Watching as her boy, Xander, grew up and filled out. He'd be a tasty morsel, Spike knew, with the added benefit of being one of the Slayer's besties.

He made his way into the crowded club and spotted his prey at the bar. All of Spike's senses were buzzing, come to life so brightly tonight that he was almost dizzy with it. Xander's scent was delicious – a bit of misery, a bit of longing – a spicy tangle of need. And if Spike concentrated hard enough, he could separate out the soft dub-dub-dub of Xander's heartbeat as he neared. It took everything in him not to just grab the boy and have his way with him right there.

Instead he slid in behind Xander as he called out for a bottle of the local brew. He made sure to press close, to bump against the boy as he reached over for his drink.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Xander said, shifting. 

Delicious the way the boy apologized just for existing. "No worries, pet," Spike hummed, licking the lip of his bottle as Xander turned his way. "'M Spike."

"Uh," Xander hemmed, his eyes caught on Spike's mouth. "Xander."

Spike pressed the bottle to his mouth and tilted his head back, taking a healthy swallow. It amused him to see the faintest hint of red color Xander's cheeks at the sight. "How about a dance then, Xan?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," Xander said, eyes darting around the room. 

"Nothing to it, pet," Spike said on a low breath. He shifted, close enough now to press one of his legs between Xander's warm thighs. He could hear Xander's heart rate increase, could feel the heat as blood rushed forward to color even more of the boy's pale skin. "Just move with me, yeah?" Spike pressed a hand to the small of Xander's back, encouraging him to rock forward, following the beat of the blaring club music.

~~

Xander had no idea what was happening. He felt nervous and... hard and ridiculously confused. A part of him kept waiting for the punchline, but Spike's hands were firm on his back and his hip now, pulling them closer as he shifted them onto the dance floor. He knew that Spike must be able to feel his arousal, just as Xander could feel Spike's hardness pressing against his own thigh. 

No one had ever hit on him before, unless he counted Larry, which Xander didn't think he could. And Xander wasn't opposed to exploring his options, he was an equal opportunity kind of guy. But he could feel Spike's muscles beneath the tight t-shirt he wore and was pretty sure that Spike could have just about anybody he wanted in the club. Why had he picked out Xander?

Xander's hips jerked forward when he felt Spike's lips press against the shell of his ear to whisper, "You're a pretty picture, Xan, you know that? All puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. Could make a meal out of you."

Spike's grin, when he pulled away was wicked, sending a shiver of sensation down Xander's spine. "Pouty lips?" he said, because it sounded ridiculous. The girls had teased him enough about his puppy dog eyes when he was trying to get his way that he didn't argue that point.

"Too fucking right," Spike said, tracing Xander's bottom lip with his thumb. 

Not paying any attention to their surroundings, Xander let out a surprised huff when his back hit something solid and immovable. Spike's hand was still cupping his jaw and before Xander could say or do anything else, Spike moved in, the tip of his tongue licking at the place his thumb had just been.

And then Spike's mouth was on his, teasing and suckling. He tasted smokey and a little like the beer he'd swigged before they'd started dancing. Xander's hands moved automatically, circling around Spike's back and pulling him closer. He moaned, rocking his hips a little because if Xander had thought he was hard before he hadn't known what he was talking about. His whole body felt on fire.

Then like a splash of ice cold water, Cordelia's voice slapped him in the face. "Geez, Xander. Get a room."

He jerked away from Spike so fast that he slammed the back of his head against the column Spike had pressed him against. "Shit." The pain was nothing compared to the embarrassment he felt. 

"You okay, pet?" Spike's hand cradled his head and Xander nodded.

"Yeah," Xander said. "Just feeling a little dumb."

"None of that now." Spike's voice was soothing, his fingers gentle against Xander's bruised skull. "Brunette Barbie's got a point, though. Want to find somewhere more... private?"

"Uh." Xander's heart was racing. The practical side of him was shouting that it wasn't safe to go off with strangers, but the (dominant) horny teenage-boy side was saying, "Yeah. Yeah, that would be cool."

~~

"You know, everyone says this place is haunted." Xander was glancing around the mansion nervously.

Spike grinned. "No, worries, pet. I'll protect you."

Xander laughed, that delightfully innocent blush tinting his cheeks again. Spike took his hand and lead him over to one of the two red velvet fainting couches that still adorned the room. "Used to be a music room, this." Spike explained as he urged Xander to sit. "Servants would build a fire to warm the room and the ladies would entertain on the pianoforte or the harpsichord."

"Really?" Xander looked around again, this time with curiosity. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Bit of a historian, you might say." Spike shrugged. He could feel his demon roaring for release, wanting the satisfaction of sinking sharp fangs into warm and willing flesh. He bit back his need, leaning in to take Xander's mouth in another exploratory kiss. 

The boy was perfect, opening to him so sweetly. Spike could taste his eagerness and his innocence. He laid a hand atop Xander's thigh, knuckles just brushing the erection tenting Xander's trousers. Xander moaned against his mouth and Spike swallowed the arousing sound.

"Gonna make you feel good, pet," Spike whispered, lowering Xander's zip as he sucked biting kisses along his the boy's jaw. 

"Spike." Xander was already lost to the sensation of Spike's hand circling his cock. 

"That's right, Xan. Spike's got you." 

Xander's cock was already wet at the tip. Spike made sure to run his palm over the head, slicking his skin a bit before creating a tight ring for Xander to thrust against. "Be a good boy and take off your shirt for me, pet." Spike stroked Xander slowly, fingers circling and tightening. He licked his lips as Xander stripped off his top, displaying the two dark nubs dotting his chest.

"Such a pretty boy." Spike said, knowing that when Xander said his name this time it was part arousal and part embarrassment at the compliment, a heady combination. He didn't hesitate to lean in to tease one of Xander's tempting nipples with the tip of his tongue. True to form, Xander arched against him, moaning like a wanton. Spike hadn't imagined Xander would be so... enticing when he'd first decided upon the boy as this year's holiday feast. But each eager noise and uncontrolled reaction Xander displayed made Spike hungrier and hornier than he'd expected.

"You're close, aren't you, pet?" Spike raked his blunt teeth over Xander's hardened nub as he tightened his fingers around Xander's cock. "You want to come for Spike, don't you? I want to see you, Xan. Be a good boy, then. Show Spike how good he makes you feel, yeah? Be a good boy for me, Xan and come." Spike leaned in and bit Xander's nipple just hard enough to really pinch and watched Xander's body bow toward him, listened as Xander cried out Spike's name.

"Oh, god," Xander panted, body still shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm. His eyes were bright, face and neck ruddy with color. Spike couldn't resist kissing him, sucking teasingly on Xander's tongue.

"It's my turn now, pet," he said against Xander's lips.

~~

Spike's fingers felt good combing through Xander's hair. And his body was still loose and languid from his orgasm. God, he'd never come like that before. But, he was still nervous as hell sitting on the floor between Spike's spread knees. He wasn't sure he could do this.

"I've, uh, never done this before," Xander admitted.

Spike smiled down at him. "I know, pet. Don't worry. I'll talk you through it, yeah?"

Xander chewed his bottom lip nervously until Spike tapped a black-painted nail against his teeth. "Got a gorgeous mouth on you, Xan. Can't wait to see those pouty lips wrapped around my cock."

Jesus, why did Spike's words send arousal zinging through him again? Xander almost felt like he was under a spell, the way Spike had tied him in knots tonight. Spike had made him feel so good. Xander wanted to return the favor, wanted to make it good for Spike just as Spike had done for him.

"Take me out, pet."

Xander's hands shook, but he carefully pulled Spike's cock free from his jeans. It was already stiff, the tip glistening with pre-come. Closing his eyes, Xander leaned in and licked the head, wanting to get that first taste out of the way.

Spike hummed low in the back of his throat, fingers tightening briefly against Xander's scalp. 

"Mmm, go on, Xan. Explore a bit. Taste me."

The first lick hadn't been bad. Salty and a little bitter, except bitter wasn't the right word. Xander wasn't really sure he could describe it. But it wasn't bad. It hadn't made him want to gag or stop. So he did it again. And then again. After that he ran his tongue along the shaft, up and down until Spike's hips began to shift restlessly. 

When Xander glanced up, Spike was watching him, a pleased and anticipatory expression on his face. "Open your mouth, pet. I want to see those gorgeous lips spread wide for me."

Xander was filled with a crazy kind of energy, wanting so badly to do this right. He opened as wide as he could and hummed when he felt the first press of Spike's cock head against his tongue.

"Tilt your head for me, yeah, luv, just like that. Gonna look so good sucking me down." Spike's thumb was caressing Xander's cheek, the touch soothing some of Xander's nerves. "Breathe through your nose, pet."

Xander tried to concentrate on his breathing, tried not to think about gagging. He'd taken about half of Spike's cock when Spike stopped pushing forward. Before he could tense up and wonder if he'd done something wrong, Spike pushed at Xander's head easing him back and then forward again. The motion was rhythmic and fairly shallow, and it didn't take long for Xander to get used to it. 

"Now, suck me, Xan. Use that pretty mouth to make me come."

As Xander pulled back he slowly added suction, hollowing his cheeks before taking a breath and easing forward again. 

"You're a natural, luv," Spike said as Xander began to increase his rhythm. "Such an eager boy."

Xander stops worrying and wondering why Spike's words affect him so easily and concentrates on Spike instead. He focuses on Spike's cock in his mouth, on the feel of Spike's hands in his hair, the sound of his voice praising and groaning above him. Tentatively, Xander reaches up to cup Spike's balls, rolling them smoothly and tugging lightly. When Spike moans his name, Xander knows that he's done something good, so he does it again.

Pretty soon, Spike's hold becomes almost painful and he says, "Gonna swallow me down, Xan? Gonna let me fill up that come-hungry belly? So good, pet. So good - "

Xander tries to swallow, but he can feel some of Spike's come dribbling down his chin. He does his best though, and when Spike kisses him, licking at the stray droplets, he feels proud that he's made Spike feel so good.

~~

Spike hadn't planned for anything beyond fucking the boy hard and drinking his fill and hadn't particularly cared whether he left Xander alive or dead after. Either way it was a big fuck you to the Slayer, even if she wouldn't know who'd sent it. Except he wasn't so keen on ending things with such... finality at the moment. 

He'd gotten Xander back up onto the couch, both of them naked beneath his duster and Xander's winter coat. Xander was hard again, rocking his hips up against Spike's each time they kissed. He'd kept Xander too busy to notice, but Spike's senses told him that dawn wasn't far off. He snarled softly, frustration at the situation and anger at his current helplessness pulling at his demon.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked, concern etching his features.

"Just thinking, pet," Spike said, licking a wet swath up Xander's throat and groaning as the pulse of his heart beat against the flat of Spike's tongue. "Thinking I want to keep you, 's all."

"Yeah?" Xander's smile was hopeful.

Spike swiveled his hips, pressing their erections together and watched as Xander's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth opening on a gasp. "You want to be mine, pet?" Xander nodded.

They were rutting together now, faster and harder, Spike's awareness of each passing minute amplifying his need. "Say it," Spike demanded.

"Yes. Spike," Xander groaned, a burst of pre-come wetting their bellies as they came together again and again. "Want that. Want you."

The coats had fallen to the floor in their frenzy, but neither one of them felt the cold. Spike felt a bone deep growl echoing through him just as his demon broke free and he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm burst like a broken dam inside him. He sank his fangs deep, tasting Xander for the first time, feeling the boy come apart.

Xander shouted his name, hips bucking as he came.

The hot spiciness of Xander's blood slid down Spikes throat like ambrosia, warming every part of him as Xander shuddered and quaked beneath him. "Mine," Spike growled. Their eyes met and Spike could see the flash of fear as Xander jerked away, pressing himself into the couch cushions. "You are mine, Xander Harris," Spike said with a finality that had Xander nodding in agreement just as the sun spilled over the horizon.

~~

Even as Spike's body began to fade, his smile was triumphant and his eyes, still locked on Xander's were hotly possessive. Xander's hand lifted automatically to the bite mark still gently pulsing just where his shoulder and neck met. He fingered the swollen patch of skin, the only evidence, besides the wetness dotting his belly, that Spike even existed.

He was a vampire. Xander had slept with a vampire. A ghost vampire. 

"Everyone says this place is haunted." Xander's shaky words echoed through the empty mansion. He swears he hears an answering laugh and feels the press of a ghostly thumb trace the curve of his bottom lip.

THE END.


End file.
